Fractured
by Schwarzritter
Summary: Three unlikely of allies find themselves thrown into a differebt world after winning a batlle in their own. Find out what the story shall be if the three of them intervened. One-Shot.


**A/N: I do not own LoL: League of Legends or Highschool DxD, all rights to their respective authors or creators, or any other things that will be appearing here.**

* * *

 **Fractured**

* * *

 **VICTORY!**

A 3-on-3 battle on the Twisted Treeline has been won.

The loosing side, Garen, Lux and Jarvan IV. The winning side, Kayle, Morgana and Aatrox. It was a strange battle to begin with, Demacia vs an Angel, a Fallen Angel and a Darkin. When the battle was over, the Demacians were called out of the Arena by their respective summoners, the three however remained for a bit, wondering what was taking their summoners long.

There was deafening silence while the three waited. Kayle landed for a bit, and stayed a good distance away form her sister and the Darkin, but her guard was up for her sister emitting a dangerous aura towards her. Morgana sat on stone, Unholy Magic surrounding her hands as she 'played' with her magic, and a dark threatening aura surrounded her and was directed towards Kayle. And Aatorx, was currently 'practicing' his sword play, uncaring of the murderous intent Morgana was emitting.

He was a bit impressed of the amount of murderous intent. " _Reminds me of another Darkin._ "

"You stand a bit uncaring Darkin," Kayle noted, her grip on her sword tightened. "And I thought you represent Wars?"

"Oh?" Aatrox asked before chuckling. "How are you so mistaken little Angel? I do not represent Wars, I fight in them, I exist for them, I am a Judge of War, I decide who wins, like how I decided for 'us' to win this battle."

"There is no 'us' Darkin," Kayle snapped drawing her sword and pointed it at Aatrox. "I have no idea why we were chosen to participate in this battle Darkin, we may have been allies here but when we return, our duties remain."

"Like how you struck first because of your duty?" Morgana asked harshly. "You're blind sister, how can you have not seen their tyranny?"

"I am not your sister!" Kayle replied. "She 'died' during that war!"

"Fine then." Morgana said as she flared her magic. "I'll finish what you've started!"

"Likewise." Kayle replied as her sword burst into flames.

Kayle then swung her sword, a projection of her sword ( **Reckoning!** ) shot forward towards Morgana, a Holy Spell that follows the target. Morgana however was prepared as a Shield ( **Black Shield!** ) surrounded her, before firing her own spell, a sphere of black magic ( **Dark Binding!** ) directed towards Kayle. Kayle just had enough time for a **Divine Blessing** , and with the speed it granted, was able to dodge the spell.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared beneath them, and Aatrox said to the two. "I suggest you stop for now, 'we' are already being called back. You can continue once we get back to Runeterra Major."

And the three disappeared along with the strange magic circle.

* * *

The three then found themselves in an unfamiliar forest. Not surprised by the sudden continuation of their battle, Aatrox once again stood on the sidelines with what could be called a smug on his face.

"Ah!"

Aatrox turned around to see a man quivering with fear, he held a strange looking Pistol and was pointed towards Aatrox. The man was afraid, Aatrox could feel his fear, the man's hands were shaky, his knees were trembling, and his trousers were wet.

"Strange..." Aatrox mused. "It is like this is the first time he saw me, or the Angels."

The man fired, and emptied all six rounds at Aatrox, stopping the two Angels from their fight. Aatrox looked at his chest, he was bleeding through six holes, yet these holes were already closing.

"No magic," Aatrox muttered. "Which means we are near Piltover at best. Though it would be a shame, I kill you, it is a bit necessary."

"Mattaku ( _Dear God)_..." the man prayed before he was stabbed by Aatrox, all the man's blood being drank by his blade.

However, something was a miss, and Aatrox felt something when the man prayed, no doubt the two Angels behind him felt it too. At the moment the word 'Mattaku' was uttered by the man, a strange feeling was felt, a feeling similar to that of Kayle.

"Was that _Ionian_?" Morgana asked.

"I believe so." Kayle answered. "Mattaku... I think it means 'Dear God.'"

"What did you do?" Aatrox suddenly asked, directed to Kayle, surprising the two.

"I have done nothing." Kayle answered.

"Yeah right," Morgana's sarcastic reply. "You mean to say, that you did not do anything to save that man's soul?"

"No."

"I don't believe you." Morgana said.

"She's being honest." Aatrox said. "I can see it in her actions, even if I cannot see her face, I can tell, she was surprised as well."

"So?" Morgana asked, her anger for Kayle seemingly vanished to thin air. "We have a dead human here, I doubt their Enforcers will let this slide."

"A temporary truce." Kayle said. "It hurts my pride as an Angel to have a truce with a Fallen Angel and a Darkin, but I believe that it is necessary for us to avoid any unwanted casualties."

"You always did have a soft spot for humans." Morgana noted.

"And what do you propose we do Angel?" Aatrox asked.

"We blend in," Kayle said. "Their language is similar to _Ionian_ , first is we gather information of this place, this could be a colony of Ionia, therefore, there may be ways back to Runeterra Major."

Kayle then un-summoned her armor and hid her wings, revealing her in the form of young girl in simple white dress. Morgana did the same, but her dress was black with frills. Both sisters then looked at each other before setting their eyes on Aatrox.

"What?"

"We know you can look human Darkin," Kayle stated. "Might as well do for you not to attract any unwanted attention."

Red Aura then surrounded Aatrox like a whirlwind. When the Aura died down, it revealed a man with blood red hair and red eyes.

"You might as well make yourself look similar to us Aatrox," Morgana said. "Though I don't mind calling you 'Daddy'."

"Please no." Kayle muttered as the Aura Swirled again.

* * *

"Tell me again why 'we' have to act as 'students' again?" a teenage looking boy with blood red hair and red eyes asked.

"We've been here for months," a girl with long blonde hair tied to a pony tail answered. "Their 'Japanese Government' will not allow 'young adults' to wander about without any formal education, I do wish there was something like this back in Runeterra, Zaun could be a better place if this rule existed there."

"Yet of all schools," a purple haired girl sarcastically asked. "Why pick the one that was probably named by a Darkin?"

"Who made up the cover story again?" the blonde asked.

"Fine put the blame on the Fallen Angel," another sarcastic reply. "Like your 'Divine Honesty' will get us anywhere!?"

"What's wrong with being honest?"

"There is a fine line between honesty and lying Kayle. What would you say to a dying man? Would you straight up tell him he's going to die?"

Kayle didn't reply to that, she knew for herself she would lie to comfort the said man.

"Just as I thought." the purple haired girl said. "Though for an Angel you do look good showing a bit of skin."

"I will murder you in your sleep!" Kayle snapped.

"You might as well behave," Aatrox said. "We're here."

* * *

During their time in the new world, the three have worked a good enough background story as cover. Along with Aatrox's deathtreaths and Morgana's allure, they were able to forge documents much to the dismay of Kayle for the method on how it was done.

Kayle and Morgana took on the names "Serafin Kayle and Serafin Morgana", twins with deceased Japanese Mother and European Father.

Aatorx became "Kinshasa Arthur", an half-brother of the two angels from their father whose mother passed away at child birth.

Morgana managed to also forge in a few transcript of records to avoid any suspicion. Although all she did was 'seduce' a man in charge of education and it was done in less than an hour.

* * *

By the 'age' of the three, Aatrox, was placed as a third year student, and the 'twins' were second year students. Who new that being a year older made such wonders, though Aatrox was hoping that the two will not share the same class for the sake of the school.

"Good morning class," a bubbly teacher said gaining the attention of the class. "We have a new student with us today, Arthur-san, please be a dear and introduce yourself."

Off all things accounted for, Aatrox was never polite, so was War, then again war reveals what was within everything. "Good morning, I'm Kinshasa Arthur, I look forward in being one your class."

"You can sit next to Shitori-san if you like." the teacher said.

Aatrox just nodded and went to his seat. The moment he was next to Souna, he could tell she was not human. Same could be said about Souna who looked at Aatrox with a sharp look on her face. The class however had a different reaction.

" _Is it love at first sight?_ "

" _Ooooh, they look cute together!_ "

" _I need my camera!_ "

" _Dammed Handsome!_ "

" _Enemy of Mankind!_ "

" _Traitor!_ "

* * *

By lunch time, the three 'siblings' met at the cafeteria. Aatrox was sitting opposite of the two eating a bit of bread and fizzie strawberry juice, he was fascinated by the fact that people here found a way to create such beverage. The twins however were arguing by the fact that Morgana 'beat the crud' out of three of their classmates for peeking on her and Kayle.

"I get the feeling that if Kayle was the one who delivered punishment," Aatrox thought. "She would have took her crusifix, wrapped it around her fist, and beats the three of them while yelling 'Impure toughs away!'."

"Something you find funny _brother_?" Morgana asked.

" _Their siblings?_ "

" _They don't look alike!_ "

" _I can see the similarities on the twins but..._ "

" _They say he's their half-brother_."

"Morgana-san," a girl wearing the student council badge said. "Multiple earnings are not allowed in campus."

"Pardon?" Morgana asked.

"Earrings dear _sister_ ," Kayle repeated. "They say you are not allowed to have many."

" _Kayle-san is as sweet as she looks._ "

" _The twins are the exact opposite of each other._ "

" _Yeah right, I bet Morgana-san and Arthur-san is the protective older siblings which is why Kayle is so innocent._ "

"Would it hurt if I use **Massacre** here?" Aatrox asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Unknown to the three, a few others were keeping a watchful eye on them. Rias Gremory, and her peerage, the Occul Research Club, and Sona Sitri, and the Student Council.

"They feel strange..." Akeno said.

"The boy feels like us Rias," Sona said. "But the two girls, I can tell by the lingering aura around them that they are Angels."

"But I've never heard of Angels traveling with a Devil." Rias said. "Nor were we informed of this."

"This may be related to the stolen Excalibur Shards." Sona deduced. "It's impossible for Vatican to only send two exorcist into a Devil's Territory without backup."

"That may be correct," Rias said. "We still have to find Kiba and prepare for the battle, we can question them later."

* * *

Night had already fallen over the Academy by the time they finally got back to it, however, it seemed Sona had called ahead, as Tsubaki had gathered the rest of the Student Council and they were currently using their combined Demonic Power to erect a barrier over the school grounds. Aatrox and the two angels were currently waiting nearby to see the commotion.

"This is one heck of a barrier." Aatrox thought.

"You'd be surprised who raised it." Morgana said showing a crystal ball to Aatrox and Kayle. It showed Souna Shitori and another girl cast the barrier, but what caught their attention were a pair of bat-like wings.

"Darkin?" Kayle asked.

"Devils." Aatrox said. "A sub-class of Darkin if we use Runeterran terms."

"And if we use this worlds definition?"

"Devils grant wished through a price," Aatrox said. "Similar to a certain River King back in Runeterra."

"Is that a Fallen Angel?" Morgana asked as all three pair of eyes looked once more into the crystal ball.

"It seems that they are fighting those Devils." Kayle noted.

 _The Fallen Angel then cast a powerful spell, a spear made of holy light, and threw it at the Devils. With great effort, the Devils managed to erect a barrier around them, but failed to protect a certain swordswoman. The dust has cleared showing the Devils sprawled across the field, the fallen once again created a spear, this time however was not directed towards the devils, but towards the girl._

"I won't just sit and watch!" Kayle said before she disappeared in bright light.

"This would be interesting." Aatrox mused. "My instincts were already telling me to side with the Devils, but that feeling faded once Kayle said that."

* * *

Xenovia closed her eyes awaiting her death at the sight of the spear that was headed towards her. For the first time in her life, she was afraid to die. The only thing she knew next was an explosion.

"XENOVIA!"

"One annoying exorcist down." the Fallen Angel said. "A few more Devils to- What!?"

When the dust cleared, Xenovia found herself still alive, no wound, no spear of light impaling her. She then noticed a golden aura that protected her. Behind her she could feel a strange presence. It reminded her of her first time near Excalibur. She turned around to find a girl with blonde hair with an outstretched arm directed towards her.

"Are you well?" the girl asked.

"Y-yes."

"Let me treat your wounds." Kayle then said.

Xenovia then found her wounds closing, the golden light entering her body giving her strength and courage. "Thank you."

"I admire your courage Young Exorcist," Kayle smiled. "But let me handle it from here."

A pair of white wings appeared behind the girl and an aura of golden light surrounded her. When the light died, Kayle was wearing her armor, and was wielding a sword in the form of a crucifix.

"Kayle-san is an Angel!?" the surrounding Devils asked.

Kayle then took flight with her sword burning with Holy Flame.

* * *

"Kayle will lose," Aatrox said. "That fallen is beyond her."

"Like I care," Morgana said.

"And I thought you swore to be the one to kill her?"

Morgana's eyes widdened before she disappeared before Aatrox, with an amused smile he kept watching.

* * *

Holy Fire vs Spear of Light. The clash of Holy Energy was so intense that the nearby Devils were starting to weaken. Though the Devils reminded her of the Darkin, judging by the fact that an Ecorcist is willing to work along side of them made Kayle realize they we're not as evil as the Darkin. Kayle then kicked the Fallen Angel to separate them.

"A physical sword," the Fallen Angel mused. "Holy Fire and Holy Shield, you are a Vindicator are you not?"

Kayle didn't bother replying.

"It doesn't matter," the Fallen Angel taunted. "A mere Vindicator alone cannot defeat me, Kokabliel, the Fallen Star of God!"

"What about a Vindicator and Fallen Angel?" came Morgana's voice.

A sphere of Unholy Energy came flying towards Kokabliel who managed to dodge the said sphere. "Impressive dodging Kokabliel, not many would realize the Unholy Element in that spell."

"Morgana-san?" Rias asked.

"Keep down little one," Morgana said. "This spell might bring him down. **Tainted Sky**!"

The sky around Kuoh Academy began to get dark, and the amount of Unholy Energy spread to the skies. Kayle just had enough time to land before the spell took effect.

"I have to say dear sister," Morgana said. "I was planning to use this to kill you."

"You!" Kokabiel's voice rang from the sky as the spell was dispersed by a large amount of Holy Energy. "You are no Devil, yet posses the Unholy Element, what are you!?"

The Unholy Aura enveloped Morgana, and revealed her in her True Form. But one thing that surprised both Kokabiel and the Devils were her wings, as if they were sliced apart.

"It's rude to stare at ones wings Kokabiel." Morgana said. "Though to be frank, I should be helping you, however, I may not be able to kill my dear sister if I do."

"You foolish girl! Was it not enough that you have fallen? Will it not be enough to avenge your wings?" a priest asked.

"I live for one purpose Priest," Morgana said. "And that is to kill my sister."

"Why help me then?" Kayle asked.

"If you die right now, I will be denied of the kill." Morgana answered. "Let me help."

"Like I would trust a Fallen Angel."

"Then do not trust me as a Fallen Angel," Morgana replied. "Trust me as your sister."

* * *

A battle between Angel and Fallen Angel vs Fallen Angel took place in Kuoh Academy. Rias could tell why Morgana has Fallen. The sheer amount of Unholy Element in her spells were enough to counter Kokabiel's Spears of Light. But she can also tell that Kokabiel is still not taking the fight seriously.

"So you won't fight seriously Kokabliel?" Morgana asked. "Let's see how you fare, **Soul Binding!** "

A dark chain then latched unto Kokabiel and Morgana before Kokabiel was binded in place by the Unholy Chains. Kayle then launchech herself towarss the Kokabiel with her sword burning bright. She swung her sword and a burning projection of her sword( **Reckoning** ) shot towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel however smiled. And unleashed a magnitude of Holy Energy to break the chains and with another Spear of Lighr, swatted the burning projection.

"A good combination indeed," Kokabiel noted. "But not enough. Let me see how you fare?"

A single Spear of Light alone can kill an Devil, but what about thousands that can cover the sky? Sheer overkill. All spears began to fall, and Kayle rushed to dedend the Exorcist, shielding her with , while Morgana used every bit of her magic to shield the Devils. However one Devil was out of the shield's range.

"ASIA!" yelled a brown haired Devil boy.

* * *

Now we turn the tides...

* * *

A boy with blood red hair stood between Asia and the rain of Holy Spears. On the boys left hand, a strange looking sword emitting demonc energy. And the rain collided with the ground.

When the dust has cleared, Kayle was bleeding, the Exorcist next to her unharmed thanks to her **Divine Intervention** , Morgana was tired from shielding the group of Devils. Kokabiel had a smile on his face when he saw the two, and didn't even bother to look at where Asia and Aatrox once stood. That however was his mistake.

Wind blew away the dust revealing Aatrox in his Darkin form, his wings hanging behind him like a banner, piercing red eyes that may as well be the last things you will see, and a strange looking sword held by his hand.

"I swear the two of you will loose wothout me." Aatrox smiled. "Now we turn the tides."

Aatrox then took flight, chalenging Kokabiel head on, Kalye soon followed providing assistance, and Morgana fired spell after spell from afar.

In the eyes on the onlookers it is a weird sight, but then again, it showed proof that there can be unity between races.


End file.
